


Temptations

by mills_swanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Idiots in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mills_swanQueen/pseuds/mills_swanQueen
Summary: Disclaimer: this is a NSFW SwanQueen story so proceed with cautionThis is inspired by a photo by @ sexualswan on InstagramI'm not sure if I'll write more chapters on this one or not, so let me know what you think ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since Emma Swan once again ruined her happiness by bringing back Robin’s wife. She never ceases to be amazed at the idiocy of that woman. No matter how much good Emma tries to do, it ends up backfiring and hurting Regina. 

Mayor Mills has been avoiding her “savior” ever since. Conveniently sneaking out of office whenever the blonde wanted to drop off some paperwork and taking unconventional routes to and from work. The only time she has communicated with the idiot has been through text conversations that only consisted of talking about Henry who was currently out with David. 

It was late Friday night and Regina was still at the office trying to work out the town’s electrical problems that the Snow Bitch brought on with her latest ice storm. Why did the problems never end? Sometimes she wishes the curse hadn’t been broken. It would sure make her life a hell of a lot easier. 

Her eyes were tiring and her neck and shoulders hurt from looking down at paperwork for hours, so she decided to have another glass of wine and take a break. She had just moved to sit on the couch in her office when she was startled by a voice. 

“Keeping yourself busy, Your Majesty?”

“Sydney, if you’re here to gloat, I’m not in the mood.”

“On the contrary. I thought you could use some hope.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “and why should I hold onto hope when it’s only brought me pain and suffering in the end?” 

“Because, Your Majesty, I know you’ll want to see this. Ask me to show you your true love right now.”

Regina really hoped this wasn’t a trick. Whatever Robin Hood was up to, it had better be something good. She finished her glass of wine and sighed, “fine. Sydney, show me what my True Love is doing at this moment.”

“If you insist, Your Majesty.” 

The mirror transformed not to show her Robin like she had assumed, but instead an image of Emma appeared. Blonde hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, eyes closed, hand in her pants. Pleasure written all over her face. 

“She appears to be ‘doing’ herself.” 

This can’t be right. Emma can’t be her true love. Regina had found Emma attractive before, but she had chosen that one-handed pirate in Neverland, not her. Regina knew she shouldn’t be watching such a private moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

“Well…I’m going over there.” Regina poofed herself right into Emma’s room. 

Emma’s eyes snapped open and widened with shock. She removed the hand from her pants and pulled a cover over herself even though she was still fully clothed. “Regina?! What the hell? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks and you just show up without warning?”

“Idiot.” Regina climbed on top of Emma and kissed her fiercely. 

Emma was surprised by Regina’s actions, but she kissed her back because nobody in their right mind would refuse the Queen. After several minutes of this, they broke the kiss, both of them breathless. The blonde tried to sit up, but Regina swiftly pushed her back down by her shoulders. “I’m not done with you yet, Miss Swan.” 

The blonde looked at her with an expression of shock, both nervous and excited. It was clear who was in control here, and it wasn’t her. She waited for Regina’s next move with butterflies in her stomach. What Regina did next did not disappoint. The brunette got up and instructed Emma to stay put. Regina started stripping at a torturously slow pace, giving Emma a show. The blonde’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes glued to the beautiful woman in front of her. Her blazer and blouse were discarded on the floor, her pants and camisole followed. Regina was standing there in black lace lingerie, a mere two feet away from her with such a hungry look in her eyes that Emma thought she would combust. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

Emma only hummed in response. Regina smirked and slowly approached the bed, “your turn.” She urged Emma to stand and she started removing her own clothing. She really did intend to go slow, but it was impossible with Regina sitting on her bed, lustful dark brown eyes watching. 

Once she was down to just her matching light purple underwear and bra, Regina drank in the sight of her toned body on full display. “Get over here and lie down on your back.” 

Emma eagerly did what she asked, not used to giving up control in the bedroom, but she knew that if she protested, Regina might just leave. 

Regina kneeled on the bed next to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I want to eat you out while you eat me out.” She kissed Emma’s cheek and then their lips met briefly before Regina broke the kiss and started pulling down Emma’s underwear. Emma lifter her hips to aid in the process. Suddenly she was on full display for Regina. 

She bashfully reached for Regina’s underwear, “can I?” Regina allowed her underwear to be removed. They studied each other for a moment in the dim light of Emma’s bedroom before crashing their lips together, the brunette once again straddling her. Emma gently squeezed Regina’s breasts through the lace fabric of her expensive bra, causing Regina to roll her hips and give a low, throaty moan that Emma knew she wanted to hear again. Regina reached down to cup Emma’s center, finding her already wet. She withdrew her hand and broke the kiss, then one by one she sucked the blonde’s juices off her fingers, savoring the taste. “A little preview of what’s to come.” 

“Regina, please.” Emma knew she was being whiny, but she didn't care. She needed Regina. Now. 

“Please what, dear?” 

“Please let me taste you.” 

Regina snickered, “someone’s impatient. Call me Your Majesty and I’ll think about it.” 

“Your Majesty, please do me the honor of using my face as your throne.”

“Gladly.” She shuffled up to Emma’s face, back facing the headboard. Careful not to kneel on Emma’s hair, her knees were on either side of Emma’s face as she slowly lowered herself down until Emma’s tongue reached her folds. She released another moan as Emma began to lick her clit. Regina tasted sweet, like apples with a hint of spice, her new favorite flavor.   
Regina wanted to finally taste the Savior’s forbidden fruit. She leaned forward and licked a line down Emma’s abdomen. Emma parted her legs once she realized what the brunette was doing. The first lick to her clit made Emma moan against Regina’s clit, causing her juices to run down onto Emma’s mouth and chin. Emma lapped up the excess juices, “this is way better than masturbating.” 

“Shut up and make that tongue of yours useful.” 

Emma did just that, determined to please her Queen. She alternated between quick flicks and long, slow strokes, slowly working Regina up to her impending climax. Within minutes, she had Regina moaning breathily and rocking against her face. Emma’s own climax was fast approaching, but she was determined not to come before Regina. She squeezed Regina’s ass and worked at a relentless pace, the brunette inserting two fingers into Emma’s folds. Moments later, Regina’s movements stilled and she came with a cry that she muffles against Emma. Regina inserted a third finger and resumed their motion and Emma came soon after. 

Regina carefully rolled to her side and then got up. She glanced back at Emma with a look she didn’t recognize and before Emma could say a word, Regina was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.   
Emma just laid there on sheets that now smelled like Regina. 

* * * * * 

Regina appeared in her bedroom a moment later, the taste of the blonde fresh on her tongue. She acted completely on impulse and gave in to the temptation. She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in and letting the cold water run over her heated skin. She washed the scent of Emma off of her and stepped out a few minutes later. Not feeling like towel-dry off, she used magic to dress in a silk pajama set, completely dry. After the recent sexual activities, Regina wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and try to forget. Who knows? Maybe Emma will think she dreamt the whole thing? She hoped that would be the case. If she was avoiding Emma before, now she would have to avoid her like the plague. Regina shut her eyes, willing for sleep to escape the thoughts of the blonde playing over and over in her mind. 

* * * * * 

The next morning, did not go as planned. It started with Regina waking up late, and on a day with a council meeting no less. She quickly got dressed in her black slacks and white blouse combo before magically perfecting her hair and makeup. She wouldn’t normally use magic, but seeing as she had no time to waste, she made an exception. Regina had just enough time to swing by Granny’s for a coffee to-go since she could poof to the office. Again, not how she usually did things, but it’s just one of those days. As soon as her coffee was ready, she made a beeline to the counter to pick it up. She thanked Ruby and quickly turned around and bumped into none other than Emma Swan. 

“Miss Swan!” Regina yelped as the hot coffee scalded her skin, staining her white blouse.

“Regina, I’m so sor-

“Do watch where you’re going next time.” With one glare at the blonde, she poofed to her office. “Great”, she muttered as she dabbed at the large stain on her shirt from her large coffee that she was in dire need of this morning. At least she keeps an extra change of clothes here ever since Henry was a baby and ruined several of her shirts. Regina changed into the extra shirt she had on hand, which happened to be the same blue shirt that Henry stole from her closet and gave to Emma to wear. Perfect. It seems that her plan to avoid Emma was failing miserably. 

There was still a few minutes time to gather her thoughts before the council meeting so Regina sat down at her desk to make sure she had everything prepared. Before she could even check her email, her cell phone rang. She didn’t have to look at the caller I.D. to know it was the blonde idiot. She huffed in annoyance and made sure her phone was on silent mode and returned to her computer where she had pulled up the agenda for the meeting. Once she scanned through it to double-check she didn’t miss any important points of topic she wanted to address, she closed all the open tabs and logged out. “The sooner this meeting is over, the better.” 

* * * * *

After a grueling hour of answering the same questions over and over, Regina honestly wouldn’t mind shutting herself in her office for the rest of the day and cancel everything else she had planned. It appeared as though she was doomed to have an awful day. Must be karma from the activities she took part in last night. The blonde would not look away from her during the whole meeting. The building could have been on fire and Emma would still have been staring at Regina like she’s seeing her naked, which ironically did actually happen not too long ago. She was finally back in her office and she had just shut the door and tuned to find Emma sitting on her desk looking smug as ever. 

“Miss Swan, you should know by now that unless you’re dropping off paperwork from the Sheriff’s department, you need to make an appointment to meet with me.”

“Oh, really? You didn’t make an appointment with me last night. Thought I’d return the favor.” Emma had an audacity to her like she did when she first arrived in Storybrooke. 

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but no words were formed. Instead, she just stood there as Emma hopped off her desk and moved toward her. Emma was only a couple feet away now, “what are you doing?”

“Giving in to temptation.” Emma closed the distance between them, pressing Regina against the wall as their lips met in a desperate kiss. Her hands went to Regina’s perfectly coiffed hair and the brunette pulled Emma closer by her hips, deepening the kiss.

There was almost a magnetic pull between them that’s always been there and they definitely couldn’t ignore it now. Forgetting all her reasons to put a stop to this, Regina nibbled at Emma’s bottom lip before sliding her tongue into Emma’s mouth. The savior responded by sliding a knee in between Regina’s legs. The brunette gave in to the temptation as well and ground down on Emma’s thigh, moaning at the contact and placing a silencing spell on the office so her secretary or anyone else who happened to be in the hall wouldn’t get suspicious. 

Regina started humping Emma’s leg and the blonde broke the kiss to suck on Regina’s pulse point while her hands went to her breasts. Regina’s arms went to Emma’s neck as she began to rock faster on the toned thigh between her legs. Emma gave Regina’s ass a firm squeeze and nibbled at a sensitive spot just below her earlobe. She began rocking faster, each thrust punctuated by a short grunt. She came and her hips slowed, then stilled. Regina brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Regina moaned and threaded her fingers through blonde tresses. Never breaking the kiss, the brunette walked them over to the couch and pushed Emma back; she gasped as she landed on the couch with a soft thud. 

She looked up at Regina with dark eyes, then magically removed their clothing. Regina had a look of shock on her face, eyes tracing Emma’s naked form. “What? I thought your underwear might be uncomfortably sticking to you.” If she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to fully admire Regina’s body again. 

“Well, you could have at least asked first.” Regina wasn’t uncomfortable with her body, she just liked to be the one in control. 

“Sorry. I promise next time I’ll let you undress yourself.” Emma motioned for Regina to join her on the couch. 

Regina climbed on top of Emma and kissed her hard. Their legs tangled and their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. 

The brunette caressed Emma’s breast, moving her thumb over a hardened nipple and drawing a moan from her. Regina trailed her hand down toned abs and broke their kiss, gaining Emma’s eye contact and a wordless nod in consent. She ran her finger through slick folds, coating her fingers in wetness before penetrating her with two fingers. Emma tipped her head back and closed her eyes as Regina started thrusting her fingers in and out, curling them slightly to hit the slightly rough spot that she knew would drive her wild. 

“Good?” Regina smirked, already knowing the answer. 

Emma only hummed in response, unable to form a witty response for once. 

Suddenly, Regina had an idea. She had only tried it on herself by accident, but it gave her the best orgasm of her life. She kissed Emma’s cheek and slowed her fingers a bit and pressed her thumb to her clit, focusing her magic to send waves of pleasure through the blonde. 

Emma’s eyes shot open, “oh!” Every nerve was sending pleasure signals to her brain, making her back arch off the couch. The moment Regina moved her fingers inside her, Emma was cumming. She shuddered and spasmed; her juices leaking out all over Regina’s fingers and onto the couch. After a couple of minutes, her breathing returned to normal and the brunette withdrew her fingers, licking them clean. 

Emma was in pure bliss from what she was sure had to be the best, most intense orgasm ever. “What was that?” 

“Magic, dear.” Regina stroked long blonde hair. 

“Have I mentioned I love magic?” Emma’s eyes wanted to drift closed, spent from the mind-blowing sex. 

Regina laughed and kissed her. They cuddled for a bit under a blanket Regina precured for them and soon they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW sexy times! This is mostly porn with a little plot. 
> 
> Shoutout to @ gabrielaortizc_ on Twitter for the idea for the second section of this chapter
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Needless to say, this new agreement between them continued. The Snow Queen hasn’t given them any more trouble lately which gave them more time for “extracurricular activities”. They usually went to Regina’s home, but occasionally they would do it in Regina’s office, and one time the mayor showed up at the Sheriff station and pulled Emma into the bathroom, pushing her against the wall and taking her. It had gone on like this for two weeks. Today, Emma received a text from Regina saying that since Henry was staying at a friend’s house, with an apple emoji and a purple face with a smirk emoji. Those emojis meant that Regina had something planned for tonight, usually involving BDSM. Another text followed, saying to be there at 7:30 sharp. Emma knew not to be late, she knew she would be punished if she was.

Emma grabbed a grilled cheese from Granny’s before heading to Regina’s. She needed to keep her energy up for whatever was planned. Once she made it to 108 Mifflin, she was five minutes early. Emma found a note posted to the bannister of the staircase that told her she was to put on the clothing in the box at the bottom of the stairs and then go to Regina’s bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. There were butterflies in Emma’s stomach; she was nervous, but at the same time, excited. She knew she didn’t have much time to stand there and think about what they were going to do, so she grabbed the box and raced up the stairs. She quickly changed into the red lace lingerie set which included a thong, a bra, and a sheer red robe that tied around the middle. The blonde had to admit she looked good. With one minute to spare, she patiently sat at the end of the bed and awaited Regina’s arrival.

She didn’t have to wait long, at 7:30 on the dot, Regina entered the bedroom dressed in what could only be called a dominatrix outfit. She wore a black leather bra, leather shorts, and thigh high black leather boots. If looks could kill, Emma would be dead. The intensity in Regina’s eyes mixed with the dark eye makeup nearly made her fall apart, her mouth went dry as she felt herself getting wet. “You’re on time and you followed my instructions? I’m impressed, Miss Swan.” Regina slowly approached the bed, hips swaying seductively. Regina bent down to look at Emma, lifting her chin so their eyes met, “let’s see if you can keep following my instructions.”

Emma’s breath hitched, this wasn’t the first time they played like this, so she knew what to do. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Regina’s lips, but only for a second. She had big plans for them tonight and she wanted to stay in character. She briefly kissed the blonde, “don’t move.” She went to a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a black silk blindfold. She climbed on the bed behind the blonde and carefully placed the blindfold over her eyes, tying it in the back. “Can you see anything?” Emma shook her head in the negative. Unable to resist, Regina moved blonde hair to the side and kissed Emma’s shoulder. The brunette reached around to untie Emma’s robe, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the ground. She whispered in her ear, “I want to make you scream my name tonight and fuck you all over this house.” Regina smirked when she heard a whimper and saw the sheriff biting her bottom lip and squeezing her legs together. Regina got off the bed and walked around the room before she gave her next instruction, knowing it would drive the blonde crazy. “Lay on your back in the center of the bed.”

Emma carefully crawled back on the bed until she reached the pillows and laid down, awaiting further instruction. 

Regina stood there for a moment and admired the blonde before removing her boots and crawling on the bed to lay beside her. She kissed the savior, feeling her tense with shock before kissing her back and remembering not to touch Regina without permission. The brunette trailed her hand along toned abdominal muscles and slid her hand down into Emma’s panties, finding wetness already coating her fingers. She slid a finger through Emma’s folds and teased her entrance before withdrawing her hand and tasting the juices there. Regina hummed her approval at the first taste of the forbidden fruit and pressed a finger to Emma’s lips, letting her taste herself. The blonde sucked the finger clean and licked her lips.

Regina attacked her mouth with a bruising kiss, and without warning, slid two fingers into the blonde’s entrance. Emma broke the kiss and arched her back, desperate for even more contact, but the mayor wouldn’t give it. She wanted to work the blonde up a bit more before sending her crashing over the edge. She withdrew her fingers, removed her underwear with a flick of her wrist, and started circling Emma’s clit instead. The blonde tipped her head back and moaned. “That’s it, Princess. Don’t hold back.” Her finger kept circling and Regina enjoyed the noises of the savior coming undone. Soon, Emma was begging to come, desperate for her release. “Come for me.” That’s all it took for her to cum, shouting Regina’s name.

As soon as Emma started to relax, Regina removed her blindfold. Emma was confused as to why the blindfold was being removed so soon, but she didn’t complain. The brunette waved her hands over Emma’s crotch; green eyes widened in shock when she looked down to see a real, hardened cock attached to her. “Regina?!”

The brunette paused, “is this okay? I know we talked about it last time, but I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Emma nodded in response, her eyes darkening.

Inserting two fingers into herself, Regina coated them with her own wetness before removing them and stroking Emma’s generous length. The blonde sharply inhaled, using all of her willpower to keep her hands off the gorgeous brunette as she magically removed her pants and straddled her. “Emma, look at me.” When their eyes met, Regina leaned down to kiss her, then began to lower herself onto Emma’s cock inch by inch until she was sheathed all the way inside. She slowly raised up until just the tip was left inside before sinking back down. Regina kept a slow, steady rhythm, not even chastising the blonde when she grabbed Regina’s hips. Emma began to gently thrust her hips upward their combined moans echoing through the room. Regina squeezed Emma’s nipples, making her buck harder and Regina increased her pace to match. One moment, the blonde reached down to rub Regina’s clit, and the next moment she was coming. Her back arched, her movements stopped and she was moaning Emma’s name like it was the only word she knew. The walls clenching around her cock had the blonde reaching her own peak, alternating between moaning Regina’s name and uttering profanities. They recovered a few minutes later and Regina got rid of Emma’s cock. They stayed like that for a while, Regina laying on top of her savior.

“Wow.” Emma was in a state of bliss after experiencing something she never thought possible.

“Wow what, dear?” Regina stroked golden blonde hair with her head resting on Emma’s chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

“Wow, that was the best sex I’ve had ever. Was it- I mean, did you enjoy it?”

Regina hummed, “believe me, Miss Swan, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

Emma let her eyes drift closed and held Regina a little tighter and they slept like that for hours.

******

There was a bet going on. It started on Tuesday night when Emma discovered that Regina sat through dinner with a small, remote controlled vibrator in her underwear. Not that Emma minded how wet it made the brunette, but she did think it was unfair that she got a head-start on orgasms. “I bet you can’t get through half a day of work with that vibrator in your pants when I’m the one controlling it, Madame Mayor.”

Regina scoffed, “at least I can orgasm without making a sound, unlike you. I bet you won’t even last two hours if I’m in control.”

“Then let’s settle this bet tomorrow at work. We’ll each have a vibrator in our pants for half the day and I’ll control yours while you control mine.”

“Okay, but we need some ground rules. There will be no leaving it on the highest setting for more than a few minutes at a time and we will turn it off once in a while to give each other breaks. We also have to keep it in our underwear starting from the time we get to work in the morning until our lunch break. No cheating.” She gave Emma a pointed look before holding out her hand to shake on it, “deal?”

She shook Regina’s hand and smirked, “deal.”

******

On Wednesday morning, Emma woke up early for once. She was determined to win the bet so she devised a plan to masturbate in the shower so she would be sated enough to handle whatever pleasurable tortures Regina planned to give her with the vibrator. After the shower, she got dressed in her usual skinny jeans, tank top, and red leather jacket. The shower took a bit longer than she originally planned so she had just enough time to fix herself a coffee to-go and she headed to the station.

By the time she arrived, it was five minutes until 8, which is the agreed upon time that the challenge would start. Emma went into the bathroom and put the vibrator in place. “Game on.”

Emma exited the bathroom and, as she was walking back to her office, the vibrator turned on. Emma stopped walking and took a moment to get used to the vibrating sensation, then quickened her pace. When she got back to her office, she grabbed the remote from her pocket and turned Regina’s vibrator on to the lowest setting.

Despite her best efforts to ignore it, Emma kept her thighs tightly pressed together while sitting at her desk and trying her best to focus on paperwork with little success. The vibrations varied between the vibrator’s three settings, usually staying on the medium or low setting, but occasionally jumping up to the highest. Regina kept her word though, giving Emma generous lengths of time when the vibrator was turned off. The mayor must have turned Emma’s vibrator off as a sort of signal that she was in a meeting, so the blonde turned Regina’s off as well.

It was now almost ten and Emma came as quietly as she could manage, sweat glistening on her forehead with the effort to hold back the moans that threatened to escape her throat. Even though the walls of her office were glass, she had never been more thankful for those walls, providing her with a little privacy.

A few minutes after ten, David knocked on her office door. Emma turned Regina’s vibrator off and put the remote in her desk, hoping Regina would get the hint, “come in.” Thankfully, Regina did get the hint and the vibration in Emma’s underwear ceased.

David set a coffee down on the desk, “Emma, are you feeling okay? You’ve been couped up in here all morning.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just catching up on this mountain of paperwork.” David glanced at the large stack of paperwork, not looking entirely convinced she had only completed a small part of it in a manner of two hours, but he let it slide.

“If you want something more challenging, Leroy is causing commotion down at The Rabbit Hole.”

“I’ll pass.” She would rather clean toilets than deal with a drunk Leroy.

“Alright, enjoy your paperwork.” He left to go deal with the issue.

As soon as he left, Emma grabbed the remote and turned on Regina’s vibrator to the lowest setting. While she had a break, she actually did want to get some work done. Almost ten minutes had passed without her vibrator turning on and she began to feel like it was the calm before the storm.

Suddenly, the vibrator turns on to the medium setting and Emma takes in a sharp breath. She’s sensitive, so when the vibrator is on high, it doesn’t take long to reach her climax. Emma comes with a low groan, squeezing her thighs together and biting her lower lip. Thankfully, the vibrations stopped. Emma didn’t realize she had shut her eyes and when she opened them, Ruby was gazing at her from her desk with a smirk on her face. “Ruby?”

The brunette walked into Emma’s office. “Yes, Sheriff?” Ruby tilted her head to the side, trying to look innocent.

Emma could see right through the innocence act and could literally see how Ruby was looking at her through the glass wall of her office. “You know, don’t you?”

“Wolf hearing doesn’t lie, Em. So, why are you using a vibrator at work? I mean, I’m not kink shaming, but you’re office doesn’t offer the best privacy.”

“Ruby, I’m going to tell you something and I need you to keep it a secret.”

“C’mon Ems. I heard gossip all the time at the diner. I promise I won’t tell.”

“Regina and I have a bet going that we both wear a vibrator al morning and try to keep quiet. She is controlling my vibrator and I’m controlling hers.”

Ruby blinked at Emma, her eyes went comically wide and her jaw dropped. “Whoa.” You could see the brunette deep in thought as she tries to wrap her mind around the unexpected information.

“Uh, Rubes? You’re starting to scare me.”

“When did you two get together? Is she a submissive? How many times have you done it? I wanna know all the details.” Ruby was firing off questions in quick succession.

“Slow down, Rubes. It’s been going on for a couple of weeks, but I’m not going into detail.”

“I knew you two would get together eventually.”

“How did you know that? We were enemies for a year.”

“Exactly. Everyone saw the way you looked at each other, Em. The sexual tension was off the charts from the beginning.”

Emma sputtered, but she knew her friend was right. There were a few, or rather several times when she wanted to shove Regina back against the nearest wall and shut her up with a kiss.

“You might deserve a promotion for figuring it out. We’ve been really careful to not make it obvious that something was going on.”

Ruby laughed, “it’s about time you recognized that I’m a better detective than David.”

“Okay, Rubes, I’ll consider a promotion, but only if you manage to keep my secret.”

“My lips are sealed.” She gestured zipping her mouth closed, locking it, and throwing away the key. Her silence only lasted a moment, “so, do you wanna play with Regina? You should do the same thing she did to you and turn her vibrator up high for a while.”

“I would, except whatever she does to me will be worse.” Emma didn’t want to know what revenge Regina would get on her if she did what Ruby suggested.

“Okay. Then how about you go to her office, then turn her vibrator up high and have steamy sex with her?”

Emma considered it and pictured in vivid detail how steamy the sex could be. “Ruby, you’re in charge until David gets back. If he asks, tell him Mrs. Smith got her cat stuck in a tree again.”

“Have fun, Ems.” Ruby smirked at her and the next second, Emma disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke.

******

The mayor arrived precisely twenty minutes early as she always does. She prefers to settle in and finish preparations for the day before her assistant arrives. Regina was anxiously awaiting eight o’clock, which was the time that they agreed to start the challenge. She decided to go easy on Emma in the beginning, starting out on the low setting with short jumps up to the higher settings. She found that Emma often mirrored what setting she put the vibrator on, which gave Regina more control than she had originally thought.

The first two and a half hours had went by quite smoothly since she was adept at coming quietly. Regina was confident that she would win the challenge, so confident that she grabbed her phone and recorded a short video of herself mid orgasm and sent it to Emma. She also turned Emma’s vibrator onto the highest setting. She was startled when the blonde appeared in her office and turned her vibrator on the highest setting as payback.

Regina knew that whatever happened next, there would be no keeping quiet, so she cast a silencing spell on the room. Emma closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together. Not breaking apart, Regina stood up and walked Emma backward until the back of her knees hit the couch. Emma fell back and Regina topped her, rolling her hips to grind on Emma’s strong thighs. Emma pulled Regina down for a kiss and slid her tongue into the mayor’s mouth and swallowing her moans. Regina began to grind faster against Emma’s center, both of them benefiting from the friction. The brunette broke the kiss and screamed Emma’s name when she came and the blonde followed a few seconds later.

Regina was the first to recover, “we’re going to my house.” Emma quickly nodded, forgetting about the stack of paperwork on her desk and trusting Ruby to cover for her possibly for another hour or two.

Regina and Emma appeared in the brunette’s bedroom, both of them could care less about the challenge. Right now, all they wanted to do was rip each other’s clothes off. So that’s exactly what they did. They both kicked off their shoes and Regina yanked Emma’s jacket off. Emma unzipped Regina’s form-fitting black dress and it was forgotten on the floor along with her undergarments shortly after. Unable to put it off any longer, Regina cupped Emma’s face and kissed her passionately, her hands slipping underneath the blonde’s tank top and beginning to tug it upward. Regina broke the kiss, “you’re wearing too many clothes, Miss Swan.”

That problem was quickly resolved, Emma stepped back and tore the tank top over her head so fast, her hair was in her face. Regina pushed the hair out of her face and connected their lips again. Emma reached down to unbutton and unzip her skinny jeans and struggled to shimmy them down. Noticing her struggle, Regina grew impatient and helped remove them. Regina placed a quick kiss to Emma’s lips and then kissed her neck. Emma’s hands slid down Regina’s back to cup her behind and when she squeezed, Regina groaned as she bit and sucked the blonde’s pulse point. A moment later, Regina pulled back to look at Emma and the blonde captured her lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. A kiss with just a bit too much feeling behind it for two people who have a casual arrangement, so instead of dwelling on that, Emma breaks the kiss and leaves a trail of open-mouth kisses down Regina’s body. She pauses to give extra attention to Regina’s breasts, licking and sucking a firm nipple and repeating the action to the other breast, earning a moan from the mayor. Emma kept going, traveling lower until she reached the brunette’s glistening sex. Emma looked up to find Regina’s lust filled eyes on her. She nudged Regina’s knee, encouraging her to spread her legs further apart before she licked a long stroke from Regina’s opening to her clit. Regina moaned Emma’s name and she had to grab on to the nearby bedpost to anchor herself. Emma was unsurprisingly turned on by the sounds the brunette was making, but she focused on Regina’s pleasures. She alternated between licking and sucking Regina’s clit until the brunette was whimpering. Emma knew exactly what she needed before she asked for it. She inserted two fingers into Regina’s wetness and her hips bucked in response. Emma wanted to make the brunette fall apart, so she pumped her fingers faster and sucked Regina’s clit and letting her teeth barely graze the sensitive bud. She added a third finger and licked faster, feeling the brunette’s inner walls clamp down on her fingers. Emma licked and moaned against Regina’s clit, sending her over the edge. Emma slowly moved her fingers until the orgasm was over and gently licked the excess juices. She stood to meet Regina. Their lips met in a tender kiss, Regina tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue. Their tongues danced around each other and Emma felt her arousal building.

Regina must have read her mind because without warning, Emma was on her back on the bed with her wrists bound above her head. Her eyes widened, looking around the room for Regina who emerged from her closet wearing a strap-on. “Fuck.”

Regina smirked, seeing Emma’s eyes on the dildo, she sauntered over to the bed. “Oh, I intend to do just that, Miss Swan.” Emma swallowed and licked her lips, her eyes darkening and wetness growing between her legs. Regina straddled Emma and ran her fingers up the blonde’s inner thigh, teasing her entrance. Emma arched her back up to try and get more contact, but Regina wanted to make her squirm. “Hmm how badly do you want me to fuck you, Sheriff?”

Emma let out a low growl of frustration, “so badly, my Queen. Please fuck me and use me and do whatever you want. I need you to touch me. Please.”

Regina shuffled a little closer and let the tip of the dildo touch Emma’s entrance, making Emma gasp at the contact. “Is this enough touching for you?”

“No. Please fuck me with your cock, Your Majesty.” Emma was going to lose her mind soon if Regina didn’t give her the release she desperately needed.

“You want _my_ cock?” The blonde nodded and Regina waved her hand over the dildo and it turned into a real cock like the one she gave Emma before, but this one appeared to be a bit bigger. “Then you shall have my cock.”

Regina lined herself up with Emma and gently entered her, her hands resting on Emma’s thighs. Regina forgot how pleasurable this spell could be and she was already close to cumming from just watching and hearing how much Emma was enjoying this. Slowly she began to pull out a little before pushing back in.

“Regina _yesss_.” Emma began to move her hips in time with Regina’s shallow thrusts. As they adjusted to the feeling, their pace quickened and Regina’s thrusts became longer and harder. Regina unbound Emma’s wrists, needing to feel the blonde’s hands on her. Emma grabbed the brunet’s bottom and urged her to go even faster and deeper.

Regina did somehow manage to go even faster and deeper, feeling like she was going to explode.

“Oh Emma!”

“Regina!”

Emma’s inner walls fluttered against Regina’s cock, the added pressure making Regina release warm jets of cum. Their thrusting stopped and Regina collapsed on top of Emma, fully spent. She did a spell to remove her member and Emma magicked a blanket for them. Emma kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

So much for no strings attached.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a wild ride! 
> 
> Let me know if you want more chapters


End file.
